


A family of Bats and Cats

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, Cannon Violence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mention of passed rape, Mentions of Sex, Murder, not main character suicide, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: Batman and Catwoman have been in a relationship since year two, as Batman and Catwoman. However, after Batman is injured saving his kitty cat the to finally reveal their secret identity to each other and elop in Vegas three days later. after the honeymoon, Catwoman gets a call from the police about her mother and the family grows. A month later that fated trip to the circus happens and the family grows again.
Relationships: Batman/Catwoman, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Others not mentioned - Relationship, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	1. A Cat Drags a Giant Bat Threw the Sewer

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is the first story I am posting here on AOO. Until now my work has only been posted on Fanfiction.net under my account name Soulhope the wolf. I will eventually be posting this over there too.
> 
> Note: Grammarly can only do so much when you do not have a premium account.

A slim very beautiful shapely woman with a build that of a well-toned fitness model, standing five feet seven inches tall and is dressed up in a purple suit that made her look like a cat. She is wearing a pair of goggles with red lenses over her eyes. Her long black hair is spilling out from a hole in the back of her cowl.1 This woman is the greatest thief in the world and known as Catwoman.  
She is dragging a large broad muscular man with a physique that puts most bodybuilders to shame. He stands a six foot two inches tall and is dressed in the guise of a bat and with his cape in tatters, threw the sewers. The man is Batman, the caped crusader, and the world’s greatest detective. Both have trained themselves to the pinnacle of human perfection.

The man had several makeshift black bandages made from his cape. They are wrapped around his right arm, left thigh, and belly to help stop him from bleeding out, however, he had already lost a lot of blood. The woman also had a similar bandage around her right arm and left leg.

“Mewn your heavy but at least you're not wearing that heavy body armor getup you normally wear to a big fight like the one we were just in Bat, you should have put it on as you would not have gotten hurt as badly as you are. You better apprurreciate me dragging you through this stinky sewer, which smells worse than my kittens freshly used litter box. Then again you got hurt saving this bad kitty’s nine lives, so I own you. We are almost to my place and I have a mutual friend there waiting to fix you up.” She said worry along with something else she did not care to admit yet in her voice. 

The first time she met this man was three years ago when she was robbing The Romans penthouse, he yelled at her in that deep baritone voice of his that just got her really excited. The second time they meet he was trying to apprehend her after robbing from the Ridley’s and Bats ended up with four, four-inch-long gashes on his chest courtesy of her new retractable claws, allowing her to make her getaway. Now there third meeting is the one that made her smile and blush with a dirty grin on her face.

Two years ago, …

“Meow, that was so fucking great, you really made this Naughty Kitty purr…omm so many times.” Catwoman wearing only her cowl purred as she cuddles farther into Batman’s bare muscular chest, absentmindedly running the fingers of her right hand over the scars she left on him. She was the first Gotham Rouge to leave a lasting mark on him. 

Batman also only wearing his cowl gave a relaxed content grunt. He gently rolls so he can pull his cape which from under his back and used it as a blanket to help keep Catwoman warm. It was the middle of spring and the nights were still a bit chilly, he did not want her to be cold and she was keeping him warm enough. He then wrapped his arms around the thief’s waist.

The two were laying on the roof of a abandoned Gotham office building. What had started as a chase from the home of The Gotham Blades center Robert Blue, turned into an intense fight on this very building, the fight ended with the two ripping off each other’s costumes sans cowls and fucking each other’s brains out2.

This was the first time Catwoman had sex since she was date raped in college. She should have felt anxious as the man wrapped his arms around her waist, instead, she just felt safe. She had only slept with one other boy before that happened to her and had not slept with anyone since. She did work as a dominatrix and enjoyed punishing men for a time, however, she never gave a client any client a ‘happy ending.’

Batman knew he should not have done this, it was quite stupid given he did not carry the right kind of protection for a moment like this, and she was a criminal, but for some reason, it felt right. She was also far from the worst criminal he dealt with as she only stole from the rich or the corrupt. He also knew he should have felt anxious after this, he had not slept with a woman since Talia drugged and rapped him four years ago. He had only had sex with one other woman before that and had not had sex since. He could barely tolerate the touch of the woman who he had escort him to charity events or when he paid a call girl to set up an alibi. However, something about this playful, yet vicious wild cat of a woman caused him to feel at peace with her.

“God you creamed my kitty so good, five times and I did not even get dinner. What if we make a little catbat from encounter Bat.” Catwoman purrs again with a curious look to her emerald green half-lidded eyes. She was asking partially to tease the man and because she was also curious about what he would say. Batman loved the color of this woman’s eyes finding them incredibly beautiful.

“I take responsibility and attempt to make an honest woman out of you, as for not buying you dinner, well how about we go get some breakfast,” Batman says with a small smile. Alfred had raised Bruce better than to just love and leave a woman.

“Don’t worry about a catbat, just finished my period and I am on the pill. I want to lay here a bit longer, but your paying when I can feel my legs again.” Catwoman says touched as she knew the man meant it. Having lived on the streets for two years before being forcibly taken in by Dr. Leslie Thompkins when she was seventeen, she would not turn down a free meal from a good person like the one she was laying on.

Present…

“Remember our first time together Bat, we fought for what must have been an hour before we wound up fucking for two straight hours on that roof. Then you were all gentlemanly and bought me breakfast. I swear the workers at the dinner must have been so shocked to have two urban legends walking in to have a casual breakfast in their establishment. I lifted a Batarang off your belt and returned half of what I stole, as a girl needs to eat. You started carrying condoms in your utility belt and more in the batmobile after that.” 

“Every time you caught me, I returned half what I stole, and we ended up in the batmobile. However, we wound up in the batmobile more times then you caught me stealing, and every time we ended up in the batmobile you bought me breakfast and I stole a Batarang from you. I have quite a collection of Batarangs. Hell, you would show up at times just to buy me breakfast as I was casing a joint or beating up some john or pimp getting rough with one of the girls working The East End or a mugger trying to rob them.” Catwoman says blushing with a dopy naughty and affectionate grin on her face directed at the unconscious man she has been dragging threw the sewer. She was also tired from dragging said man’s cute ass for ten miles and talking helped alleviate her anxiety and exhaustion.

“Six months later you found me shot in the shoulder, brought me to the woman I affectionately call Mom and got me patched up. You had her take my measurements and you went and made me several snazzy new outfits in purple, gray, and black. Although I mostly wear the purple and gray ones as I save the black ones for when I am being the prurowltector of the East End. All so I would be better protected. I had expected you trying to talk me out of being a thief. Hell, you made me a heavily armored version in black of my kitty suit for when I was keeping an eye on the working girls of the East End instead of casing a joint. You know Bat that suit is what I call my Catsuit. To thank you I made you a home-cooked meal which we ate on the very building we first fucked on. You were shocked I could cook, complimented my cooking and we once again wound up fucking on that roof. That’s also when you gave me a burner phone with your number.” Catwoman says as she checked to ensure the man was breathing and was glad to see he was. He had lost a lot of blood when he rescued her.

“I called you often, when I needed help with the East End, you came ever time, when I needed a booty call, you came every time. Hell, the sweet kind man you are under all that Kevlar and fear, you came and listened to me in person when I had a bad day and even held me during those times. You are one of the few people I revealed I had was rapped, by Mike ‘The Jet’ Conroy after the Knights had drafted him. That same night You told me what happened to you when you were training to become Batman and held me as I cried for us both. You even helped me rob him by slipping me that emp device a few days later and I bet you’re the reason he is serving time for multiple rapes. Two months later on my birthday, how you know it was my birthday I do not know as I am 90% sure you do not know my real name, you went and gave me your mother's scratched up pearl with a platinum wire setting hung on one of your lines.” Catwoman said as she touched said pearl under her suit, she had never taken it off.

“Fuck I admit it, I fell for you that first night I saw you on the Romans roof and I do not know your real name and want to know it now. So, you better not die before I can tell you, or I will so kill you.” Catwoman says as she slaps the man’s chest and is once again glad to hear him groan.

“Finally, we are at the right manhole,” Catwoman says a few minutes later when she sees the hello kitty face she painted using a paint that can only normally be seen using ultraviolet light, however, her goggles were also able to pick up the paint. 

The woman tied her trusty bullwhip around the batman before climbing up to open the manhole cover, then hulled him up pulling him up with the whip. She had to wiggle batman so that his shoulders cleared the hole. Catwoman was glade he once again groaned in pain as wiggled him as that meant he was still alive. Breathing heavy and laying on her back with her head resting on the man’s chest, she reached down, pulled a small flip phone from her utility belt, and dialed a number.

“Leslie, we're here, and I need help dragging bats cute but heavy ass up to my penthouse. I just dragged said cute ass for ten miles threw a stinky sewer, so pureees meet me down at the door, so I catch my breath well waiting for you.” Catwoman pants into the phone.

“I should make you drag his ass up here on your own for what you both put me threw. I’ll be down in a few minutes Selina, for once I am glad your building does not have a doorman. It would be hard to explain why I am letting in two urban legends into the building and I also forgot my taser at home.” The voice of Dr. Leslie Thompkins comes from the other end before she hangs up. Catwoman had used this burner phone twice so she breaks the phone in two and tosses it into the sewer. She then used her legs to reposition the manhole cover. She then procede to wave her arms around well kicking her lengs.

“God the things I do for you Bat, I do not drag just any man threw a stinky sewer. You're taking me to a much nicer restaurant than the diners we normally go to as thanks, I do not care how you get us a reservation but you’re doing it.” Catwoman says as she finishes her hissy fit. Well, playful and open as Catwoman she was, she normally acted as the strong independent twenty-eight-year-old woman she is…until she got ether really tired, was sick, or hurt, then she acted like a child.

After a few minutes, she heard the door open and saw a still beautiful 50 something woman wearing glasses, with brown hair and eyes. She has a modest figure that showed she kept in shape. The woman put a doorstop in to keep the door open. 

This is Dr. Leslie Thompkins, the woman who took in a smart thieving girl of seventeen. Made the girl get her GED and paid for her self defense classes from Ted ‘Wildcat’ Grant. Got the girl into college studying art, art history and archaeology. Leslie gave Metropolis U the reaming of a lifetime when that girl got raped by a football star. Seven years later Leslie let her live with her for a few months when she went back to being a thief. The woman that also helped that girl get the child prostitute she had been looking out for out of Gotham and into a private boarding school for girls.

“All right kitten, get off your tail and help me get this giant bat to his feet, your younger so you’re doing the heavy lifting,” Leslie says as she looks down at the other woman with a smile that said do what I tell you. 

Catwoman flipped up to her feet, squatted down and wrapped the man’s right arm around her shoulder. With a grunt of effort from her and a pained grunt from the man, she lifted the man to his feet before Leslie wrapped his other arm around her shoulder. The two women then proceed to drag the much taller man into the apartment complex. The older woman leaving the cat-themed girl to hold the man up as she removed the stopper from the door.

Top floor penthouse…

Leslie and Catwoman got Batman to her bed and then out of his bat suit. His shirt, gauntlets, and pants all clunked as they fell to the floor.

“Why did his pants thud?” A confused Leslie asks the younger woman.

“He wears a metal reinforced cup to protect his jewels. I learned that the hard way the first time we fought. I almost broke my foot and I this big ugly bruse that prevented me from wearing sandals for a month.” Catwoman said with a grin.

“You went for his balls before you gave him that beauty mark, good girl. Now go take a shower kitten you smell like little Isis’s litter box after she uses it. I should be done with him by the time you finish, and I will then fix you up.” Leslie says as she scratched the small black kitten that had jumped into the cat bed next to Batman’s head. She then wiped batman’s arm with a alcohol wipe and sticks a catheter into it so she can begin transfusing him with the two bags of blood she brought. Next she then began flushing his wounds out with sterile saline. Catwoman knew that Leslie knew Batman’s secret identity and was not worried about her giving him the wrong blood type.

“Yes, Mom,” Catwoman says with sarcastic affection as she grabs a black cowl from her closet a black camisole, and a black thong. She would have preferred a more comfortable pair of panties, but she had neglected to do laundry and was wearing her last clean comfortable pair.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door before pulling off her cowl and turning the water for her shower on. Selina untied her cape bandages and unbuckled her purple utility belt complete with whip sheath revealing her suit was actually two pieces. 

The suit was made from a more flexible version of the same super Kevlar and titanium mesh the normal bat suit was made from, also sheathed in a top layer of leather with an internal lining of the finest silk available and it felt so wonderful on her skin. The suit even had a heating and cooling system that kept her cool or warm depending on the weather and had state of the art sound suppressing technology built into it. Stripped bare she stepped into the water and began to reminisce as she cleaned herself up.

She was 90 % certain Bat did not know who she was, and she did not intern know who Bat was. They both stopped trying to find out who the other was that night they first had sex. This was because they were comfortable around each other after that night. 

When it was just the two of them, they were their true selves and not ether of the masks they wore for the world, and neither wanted to risk this comfort they had. He knew her as a vulnerable abused girl who at the age of fifteen away from home after the kitten she adopted was killed by her mother’s domineering and abusive boyfriend. The woman who was roommates with Lois Lane before she was date rape which eventually caused her to drop out of college, leave Metropolis, and for a time even leave the country. 

Selina chose to seek out more trainers to learn more then she had about the arts of fighting and stealing. One of her trainers was a Jewish widow who was the former Lady Shiva. Her last trainer was a six-foot dark-haired Greek woman named Hippolyta, who must have been related to the original Wonder Woman from World War I and II. She also learned how to be a dominatrix from this woman. Selina wound up back home in The East End of Gotham working as a dominatrix at the age of twenty-four. 

A few months after her return to Gotham was when she first met Bat who at the time was dressed in the guise of a scarred veteran. They got into a street brawl that was ended before a decisive winner could be decided as he was shot by one of Gotham’s finest. She recognized his basic stance from that fight. Then inspired by Bat when he first put on his cowl, she went back to being a thief but this time as a cat. She is also the woman who loved the creature of the knight with all her heart.

She knew who Batman really was mostly from chats during their post bliss cuddle time. At his core, he was a sad young boy who lost his parents too young. That he made a blood vow on Christmas of that same year to avenge them by waging a never-ending war on all criminals. He left Gotham at the age of sixteen to seek out more trainers. He trained his ass off to become the incredible fighter, gadgeteer, and detective he was today. A man who put his body on the line nearly every day3 to save some stranger or even the people trying to kill him. The man with the biggest heart in the world and who loved her with all that heart.

Finishing her shower, she stepped out and toweled off, before pulling on the thong and camisole she had grabbed. Grabbing a second towel she dried her hair as best she could and pulled on the black cowl she grabbed. 

“Lesley were is Catwoman?” She heard the deep baritone voice of Batman yell for the first time in the last few hours, his voice coming from the other room. Exited she threw open the door to her bathroom.

“Your awake.” She screamed as she tried to run to his side only to trip over her kitten and fall flat on her face.

What happened to put Batman in such dire straits find out next time on A family of bats and cats.

To be continued.


	2. The World’s Deadliest Game of Chess or The Humiliation of Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that lead up to Batman and Catwoman's injuries are revealed.

Earlier in the night…

Batman…

I was running toward Chinatown hoping to meet up with Catwoman for a late dinner after a chase, as well as to share some information I just acquired. I would also let her know she can keep all of her loot this time. I knew Catwoman was planning to do a heist against the Red Dragons tonight who are a new gang coming up in Chinatown and are the scum of the earth dealing in drugs, human trafficking, and stolen antiquities.

Like the superstitious criminals they are, they legally acquired ownership of a Jade Tiger statue which dates back to the Dragon Emperor of China, as they wanted its protection as they were preparing to go to war with the Golden Lions, and my cat had her lovely green eyes on it.

The Golden Lions on the other hand is one of the oldest gangs in Gotham’s China Town. They run gambling, a protection racket that was not extortionate, as the protection money is used to help Chinatown especially those newly arriving from the motherland. Their front is a legitimate escort agency that offers both male and female escorts who can and often do say no as they do not have to sleep with the client on the clock. I have used the women of Gold Lion Escorts many times to keep up Bruce Wayne’s playboy act because of their policies. The Lions pumped a lot of their wealth back into Chinatown. So, I look the other way and they slip me information when I needed it.

It was from the Golden Lions that I learned that The Roman had just put an open three-million-dollar contract on both the Bat and the Cat, thirty million if someone managed to bag them both. A few days ago, during his nephew's wedding on coincidence, both the bat and the cat robbed Falcone’s penthouse at the same time. One of his thugs happened to walk in on us at the wrong time so we had to get rough with them…I also had a run-in with my childhood crush Selina Kyle for the first time since we…did things…before I left to begin training to become Batman at sixteen. If Batman and Catwoman were not dating in all but name I would have taken her up on that invitation she gave me. However, we will be meeting up for lunch Friday to catch up on the last thirteen years.

The price for both our heads would draw some of the more dangerous Mercenaries to Gotham, like Deadshot, Deathstroke, David Cain/Orphan, or perhaps Lady Shiva and a few others.

Fortunately, Lady Shiva would not go against a friend for a mere thirty million, Deadshot was currently serving with Task Force X and David Cain was recovering from a broken leg…because I broke his leg in three places two weeks ago. However, Deathstroke is who I am worried about as despite it being far under his normal rate of a hundred million dollars, he would take the contract any way just for the bragging rights, and taking down the too infamous Gotham’s vigilante, and vigilante thief would allow the man to raise his rate again. I came up to the correct Red Dragon's stash house and all I could see is red, a Batarang was already flying from my hand as I leaped from the roof.

There was my Catwoman with a deep cut on her right arm, and Deathstroke was about to run his sword through her left thigh, thankfully the Batarang I threw had managed to stop the sword about half an inch into the meat of her lovely legs by embedding itself in the man's hand.

As I landed, I noted that Deathstroke’s suit has been slashed open in several places from **My Cat’s** claws, yet Deathstroke’s wounds had healed already. Her whip is well out of her reach, it's likely she dropped it when her arm was cut…So the rumors were true Deathstroke does have an impressive healing factor…which was good as that meant I did not have to hold back. I hate to admit it, however, I was going to enjoy this.

Deathstroke

I decided to go after both the Bat and the Cat not because the money as the price for both was only 30% of my nonnegotiable price. No, I was after the **challenge** as I have heard of the pair's individual reputations and I wanted to fight both of them for that reason. Challenge has been absent from my life for years. I do not what to kill these two as they were both doing good things for Gotham, the city of my Nephew, even if the woman is funding her operation with thefts, she never stole from those who could not afford it or things that were not insured and like The Bat, she did not kill. For a Gotham ‘criminal/vigilante’ that meant she had some strong ethics. Gotham’s corruption was well known throughout the world and these two were cleaning it up. However, the challenge was a siren song to me, and I could not resist it.

However, even if these two did not match up to their legend I can and will be raising my rates when I succeeded. The intervals between my blood lust were finally stretching into multiple months so I can spend a lot more time at home, which means more time with my wife Adeline, my son Joseph, and my daughter Rose. Adeline…she shot me in the left eye when I brought Rose home, as she was proof of my infidelity before we got married, however, I love that woman so much and after I let her shoot me and I explained the situation and she accepted Rose as her own, however, my eye never grew back.

Thanks to the analysis my nephew Bruce1 had done at Wayne industries I know my bloodlust should be completely gone in a few more years. So being able to raise my rates along with the number of jobs I have been taking my family will be able to live comfortably together for life by that time. I am glad I went to visit a 16-year-old Bruce on a whim before he left for college well, I was waiting for Adeline’s last tour in the army to be up. Bruce said I should be completely honest with Adeline about my abilities and he even got an analysis done on my blood off of the books in the medical division of Wayne Industries.

It’s also thanks to his college hoping world tour that I learned about Rose, I owe Bruce a lot as the man is the reason, I still have my family. Joseph is ten now and Rose is fourteen. Neither knew he was a mercenary and he planned to keep it that way for now.

In respect for the Bat and the Cat’s legend, I chose to leave my guns at home as I knew they did not use them. I did however have a lot of throwing knives and a ballistic knife on me as both were known to use throwing weapons.

The Catwoman did not disappoint me and her conditioning is impressive as she has barely tired. She is also a true master of the whip so I took it away from her as it was a nice weapon and I think Rose would like it. If it were not for my healing factor, those retractable claws of hers would have drawn enough blood from me that I would have passed out by now. I may have to add something like that to my suit as a final line of defense, or perhaps to help pick a lock. However, as I was about to gain the upper hand as my sword sank half an inch into the woman’s thigh and that is when Batman showed up. I drop my sword as a small bat-shaped throwing weapon bloomed from my right hand. The bat is just as quiet as the cat as even with my enhanced hearing I did not hear the man coming, the bat lands in front of me.

“You made two mistakes the second one is you took a job in **my** city,” Batman says, and I can feel his heated glare as the lenses in his cowl narrow in a glare. I wonder where he got the cowl from as that narrowing capability is an effective intimidation method that I would not mind employing myself.

“Oh Batman, please enlighten me on what my first mistake was?” I ask sarcastically as I meet the Dark Knights Glare with my single-eyed Death Stare as I pull the Batarang from my hand, I find that it has surprisingly good balance.

“Going after **my Catwoman** before you took me out, so this is going to really fucking **hurt** ,” Batman says the cold promise in his voice made me pause. I reply by sending the bat-shaped throwing weapon back at the bat aiming for his jugular vein.

Catwoman

“You are so **fucked** now Deathstroke and not in a fun way. I would offer you lube but I do not feel you deserve it.” I snark blushing brightly with a goofy grin on my face. Let’s get one thing straight I am not some damsel in distress needing rescue…ok I begrudgingly admit I have had need my Bat to rescue me a few times, but I rescued him just…almost…enough times as well. However, I do not need some man’s protection as I can take care of myself and he knew and respected it.

Still, I enjoyed the warm fuzzy feeling that shot threw me and settled nicely between my thighs, as my bat referred to me as **My Catwoman** , he really does care for me as much as I do him. Bat tosses me the pouch that holds his small first aid kit, I use the supplies in it to stop the bleeding from my stab wound as I relax and lounge on the curb like I own it. It is time to enjoy watching **My Bat** give this fucker the beatdown of a lifetime. I always wondered how **My Bat** would leave an impression on someone with a healing factor.

However, I will jump in and help if I think he needs it, as once again I am not some damsel in distress, I am a strong, capable, independent, badass woman who looks fabulous in my purple skintight Kevlar kitty suit.

Batman…

“Now shut the fuck up and fight” I coldly tell Deathstroke before rushing at him I avoid the Batarang he threw at me with the absolute minimum movement needed to, he is fast, but not as fast as my Cat. I block the slash from the sword he held in his left hand with my gauntlets and bend the sword to the point of uselessness, I see Deathstroke knows a quality katana as the sword is a good blade with differential heat treatment so it would not break so easy, he fires a kick with his right leg which I take hold of. There are many ways to down an opponent when you have control of one of their legs and normally, I settle for a takedown, however, this man has a healing factor which I can confirm as the wound in his hand has shrunk, and it seems he can think and react faster a normal human let’s see how The Batman matches up.

I try to break his leg however he was already going for a kick to my head with his left leg. However, the attempt to break his leg was faint and as soon as his leg leaves the ground, I chose to swing him into the nearby light post, and I hear his ribs breaking as he wraps around it. Deathstroke’s right arm grabs the post, and he has a ready-to-fire ballistic knife in his left hand aimed at my one unarmored spot, I managed to kick up my left leg to alter the course of the projectile weapon, however, so instead of being shot into my throat it cuts threw the Kevlar of the suit and leaves a deep gash into my right arm. That was not a normal ballistic knife blade.

I acknowledge the damage and ignore it as I again try to break Deathstroke’s leg and he throws the handle of his knife at my head well keeping his grip on the post. Fast as lighting he has a dagger with a rounded armor-piercing tip1 in his left hand and using it, he stabs me in the thigh of my left leg, it burns as it goes through, lucky my thighs are bigger than the dagger, so it does not go all the way threw my leg and I managed to twist my leg, so the man misses my femoral artery.

I again acknowledge the damage and ignore it; pain is a good thing; it lets you know where the damage is so I know just where I am injured and then I ignore the injury. I grab the hand holding the dagger and break it before I pull the knife out so he cannot open up my thigh up more using it however I do risk bleeding out. I then drive the dagger into his right Patella. The broken bones and dagger to his knee are temporary and will likely heal as this drags out.

So, it's now time to do some lasting damage. With a twitch of my wrist, a small Batarang appears in my hand from the device inside my right gauntlet and I shove that into the wrist I just broke, I twitch my wrist again and another Batarang is in my hand which I shove into the joint of his elbow. I draw a larger Batarang from my belt as I maneuver him so I can jam it into his right shoulder through the ball and socket joint and bone, so it comes out the other end.

Deathstroke….

The Batman’s legend does not do him nearly enough justice. Adeline is going to need pliers and a knife to remove the weapons he has jammed into me as I can feel myself healing over them. My left arm is now useless, so I let go of the post and performing lighting fast a sit-up I deliver a devastating punch to the Batman’s head, and pain blooms in my knuckles he has some kind of armor in addition to some padding in the cowl, he lets go of me backing up instead of risking me get on top of him.

I land on my feet and ignore the agony of my leg as I rip the dagger from my patella and try to bring it down between his shoulder between his left clavicle to pierce his heart and end this, but the bastard catches my arm with his left hand. I try to overpower him and am shocked that he does not budge. I see his right arm twitch and I know he has another of his throwing weapons in his hand, he is planning on disabling my right arm. At this moment, I am glad the bat does not kill, or I would already be dead. With a flick of my wrist, I try to send my dagger at his head and my worthy foe drops his weapon to catch mine with his right hand as I bring my uninjured knee into his wounded thigh.

Does this man not feel pain, he does not release my hand and he alters the grip he has on my dagger, and in a desperate action, I manage to kick his left arm with my still healing leg forcing him to release the weapon. I then throw myself backward and I manage to angle the Bat so if he goes with my momentum, he will land on his injured thigh, finally, he lets go of me and I get just enough distance. I draw my favorite knife, the first pattern welded blade I ever made its blade clip point blade six inches of well-polished steel and he is on me again. It is time for me to end the fight with Old Betty.

Batman…

My stomach burns as I chose to take the stab to my abdomen as I twist just enough that the thrust misses anything vital. Deathstroke smartly chose to pull the blade out instead of trying to tear open my guts, however, I hold nothing back as I start a devastating ten-hit combination with my fists each hit breaking his ribs and I end the combination with a blow to his throat. I grab his right arm with my left and with a twitch of my right wrist I shove a small Batarang through the back of his shoulder, letting go I twitch my left and shove another threw into the front. My right hand already has another Batarang in it which I then place through his armpit and careful to avoid damaging the artery there, his right arm is now also useless.

My left hand was not idle, and I use it to draw a large Batarang from my belt and slam it into his left hip through the bone, and into the ball and sock joint. He knows now he lost; however, I need to make sure Deathstroke understands to **never** attack **my Cat** again so I bring my left knee into his face and make sure he lands on the ground face first.

Catwoman…

I watch in feline amusement as **My Bat** grabs another of his large Batarangs, of which I have stolen two hundred and fifty-two, and rams it deep into Deathstroke’s left ass cheek. I am about to smile a sultrily smile as I know my Bat will be coming to check on me, however, I never get to give it to him as he falls to the ground. The fight lasted just five minutes, but I now realize just how much blood my Bat has lost. My leg wants to give out as I hop up to my feet and run to him.

Deathstroke…

The humiliation is far worse than the pain as Batman’s last attack is to ram one of his large throwing weapons into my left ass cheek. However, I smile as he goes to check on his woman and falls. The Bat’s woman then pops up, grabs her whip, and rushes to the bat well drawing something from her belt as she goes. I quickly learn what she drew as she throws one of her large throwing weapons into my right ass cheek.

I watch as Catwoman uses my favorite knife to cut Batman’s cape into bandages. She is a good field medic, and the bat will likely survive. She then drags his body to a nearby manhole and gets him down it, and she follows him down closing it after her…at least she left his knife, he liked this knife, he just wishes it was not embedded in his left thigh dangerously close to something he would rather not have removed, that was definitely a warning. However, what he must do next is going to hurt and humiliate him more than his fight with both The Bat and The Cat.

“Martha call Wife,” I say and am glad my Bluetooth headset is still working, my nephew's company makes great tech, always go for Wayne tech over Lex tech.

“Calling Wife” my W-phone replies as it starts ringing and my lovely wife answers on the second ring.

“Adeline, I lost. The Bat showed up in time to save The Cat. I need a pickup as I can’t move. If you do not bring my loss up for six months, I will buy you those expensive ‘Damascus’ 1911’s you have had your eye on, the entire family will attend the gala your brother is throwing in three months to raise money for wounded warriors, I will donate a million to the worthy cause, I will take you and Rose on a shopping spree for new dresses and jewelry for the event and carry your bags without complaint. I will schedule to have my vasectomy reversed so we can have another child and I will go down on you for three hours when I have healed up.” Deathstroke tells his wife in a defeated tone.

“Slade Joseph Wilson if you lost bad enough to ask for me to not give you grief for this loss for six months you will be doing all that and go down on me whenever I ask for those six months. I will be there in two minutes.” Adeline Kane Wilson, the younger sister of Martha Kane Wayne tells her husband, and he can hear the smug smile in her voice.

“Only if I can kill every member of the Falcone Crime family in Gotham.” Slade counters.

“Oh, I was going to make you do that anyway, however, now I get to help, I have always hated those fuckers as they were never good for Gotham,” Adeline says evilly, and Slade always enjoyed it when she used that tone.

“Yes, mam,” Slade says as his wife of twelve years pulls up in their rental car. She gets out and seeing the condition her husband is in, she burst out laughing as she takes a picture of her husband’s poor ass.

“Mam remind me to never, ever take a contract on Catwoman ever again and to only take a contract on The Bat if the client will pay five times my normal rate,” Slade says in humiliation well also buttering up his wife, she loved it when he called her Mam and they both knew it.

“I will, lucky your healing factor stopped the bleeding, so we do not have to torch our rental. We are keeping those knives that are lodged in your ass cheeks and giving them to the kids as they wanted souvenirs.” Adeline says still giggling.

“Yes, mam.” Slade knows better than to argue this point with his wife, who is not gentle as she gets him into the car. which they would be later filling the rental with enough high-velocity explosives to destroy Falcone Tower.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword:  
> I am now a huge fan of Catwoman: under the moonlight so I decided to use that as my primary origin for my Catwoman. In this Bruce trains for 2 years with Ted ‘Wildcat’ Grant and James Gordan before going on his training trip at sixteen instead of fourteen.
> 
> I really do not like that I have gotten comfortable with having cats rapped as part of her backstory, but I felt that if she were taken in by Dr. Tompkins she needed something to push her back to being a thief, and unfortunately I think date rape is somewhat common and underreported in collages. 
> 
> As to having her being a roommate with Lois lane at metropolis university, I like that Lois and Selina are friends in the rebirth comics and decided to have them be friends sooner.
> 
> Normally I am more descriptive of any woman’s body when they have a shower scene…However with Catwoman…ya that body is for Bruce Wayne and Batman’s eyes only. And I do not want batman coming after me for seeing his girl naked =).
> 
> 1: Her suits are her current ones in the comics and the batman: hush movie. I chose to give her a few different colored ‘Kitty suits’ to both honor the purple suit she wears in 90’s, the grey suit she wears in both batman TAS and in year one so these are her thief colors. However, to me her black suit is her ‘Hero’ suit, so she chose to wear black exclusively when she is being a hero and that is why her armored Catsuit is black. Also honestly having a one piece jumpsuit is kinda dumb in my eyes as I figure there are times a hero or villain needs to use a restroom and I figure striping out of your suit would get old very, very quickly.
> 
> 2\. a Cliché I love to use for moments like these.
> 
> 3\. Batman does at times get hurt badly enough that he has no choice but to take time off to heal. Also if he did not take at least one rest day his muscles would deteriorate for overwork.


End file.
